<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Witch or a Slut? by RagnaXNoel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897871">A Witch or a Slut?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaXNoel/pseuds/RagnaXNoel'>RagnaXNoel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlazBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Kink Discovery, Large Cock, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaXNoel/pseuds/RagnaXNoel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, you would uncover a side of your lover you never knew he had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Ragna the Bloodedge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Witch or a Slut?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY ♡</p><p> </p><p>HERE'S MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! </p><p> </p><p>There are way too many sexy husbandos in this series, and I thought it would be fun to share some of my depraved thoughts. I typically think about RagnaXNoel because their interactions always make me smile, but I enjoy ReaderX stories too. </p><p> </p><p>Here, I tried to do an age-old writing challenge: start and finish a story with the same sentence. I say I did good! Do you?</p><p> </p><p>TYSM FOR READING!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should I be a witch or a slut?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You pondered that question while selecting what costume to wear. All the costumes that decorated the adult section weren’t as varied as the flier on the window advertised, and the only two that piqued your interests were scandalous to say the least. You knew the party you were going to attend later would be filled with equally slutly dressed women grinding against their significant others or strangers for quickies, but you wanted to at least be a bit original.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How about you be a slutty witch?” Ragna suggested. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>All things considered it wasn’t a bad idea. The only thing you had to do was buy a pair of stockings and tear them up a little, show off the thighs you were so confident of and he loved so much. The lustful flicker in your boyfriend’s eyes when you stepped out the changing room to model your modified witch outfit made you giggle. His attention went to the mirror behind you, noting how the hem of your dress stopped right under your butt and hugged it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You like?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, do I.” Ragna sounded like an adorable school boy who had never seen a woman naked before. Perhaps his happiness toward your more unhinged personality ever since you two decided to vacation in Vegas for a month was the cause. You even surprised yourself. Whether it was the air or atmosphere responsible, something about Vegas released the inhibitors in your brain.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You turned his way and wagged your ass like a dog. A barbaric, almost animalistic sound bubbled in his throat. “It’s not too provocative? It’s easy access, you know.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ragna gave your buttocks a playful tap for your smarmy comment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It would be the last time that gesture would ever be so innocent.</p><hr/><p>The night streets teemed with party-goers in, practically, lingerie and other dangerously titillating fetish wear. Scarecrows, naughty teachers, skeletons, and undead doctors were among the crowd. Of course, your boyfriend pulled off the sexy undead doctor the best.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Your brother should’ve joined us.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I doubt he’d give up on that one redhead for some party,” Ragna said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Tsubaki?” You struggled to recall her name as well. She had spoken to you only a handful of times and not for long.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, her. I wouldn’t be surprised if they started humping like rabbits the second we stepped out the house. I get it.” His gaze cursored over your clingy, revealing costume. “I’d rather rub bodies with you then strangers.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You appreciated the fact he set aside his social (a lack thereof) behaviors to accompany you. An old college friend of yours hosted this party and you wanted to meet her after nearly three years apart. By the massive size of her house, you knew she made something well of herself after graduation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The music was almost deafening even outside, and inside you could barely hear yourself think. Finding your friend might be a little harder than you --</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey girl!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Or not.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A buxom woman in a Dorthy costume, a gold crown perched on her head to let everyone know who the queen is, bulldozed her way through the throng of dancers and jumped onto you. “It’s so good to see youuuuu!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Clarissa!” You held her tight, squealing and jumping with her. She had grown taller than you, and her large breasts had become bigger, it seemed. While you had a pair yourself, hers were a step beyond. “You look so cute!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And <em> you </em>look like a slutty witch,” She grinned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You glanced back at your boyfriend. “So I’ve heard.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Is this your man?” She gave Ragna an interested once-over. “Are you interested in sharing?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You gave her ass a disciplining smack. “Bad girl!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Phooey! Fine, then you’ll do!” She snatched you away into her arms. “Do you mind, hunk?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ragna waved a hand. “Nah. Have fun. I’m gonna get a drink.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Drinks are in the kitchen. Take a left by the staircase and it’s a straight-shot into the kitchen.” Clarissa directed him. Giving a thumbs up, Ragna gave you a kiss and disappeared into the crowd. You were then dragged into the throng of dancing ghouls and cats, hemmed in by bodies on all sides. She let you know what she had been up to for the past few years and you did the same. Though she found more financial success than you did by a long shot, you found more romantic success. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A man dressed as a cowboy rampaged through the dance floor, lurching the crowd back and forth and throwing you away from Clarissa. Fortunately enough you were caught by Ragna and he helped steady you. But the trip to the kitchen must have boosted his libido since he couldn't resist his sexual urges for you. His hand that held you steady dropped to your ass as your eyes widened. You simmered down, unsure why there was any cause for concern that your boyfriend wanted to feel you up. It made you think that you had become a slut.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You rocked against him, signaling him to carry on. So he did, raking his fingers over your flesh. Various parts of you responded to Ragna's meticulous touches; your breasts grew heavy, your clit aching. You ran like a broken faucet, panties soaked in your arousal. You leaned your head back against him and pushed harder against the hardness in his pants, letting Ragna know you enjoyed it. Oddly enough however, he appeared content with slight caresses. It was a bit annoying. Nobody would realize if he took you away or even fucked you right there on the dance floor. Hell, people would begin to cheer for the slutty witch pounded by her sexy surgeon boyfriend.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Grabbing the hem of your short skirt, you inched it up over your hips so nothing stood in the way of his hand on your ass than flimsy pantyhose. You even spread your legs in case that didn't give Ragna the incentive you wanted to fuck here and now. You half-hoped he tore the thin fabric and fucked you on the spot, but he kept massaging your ass for the time being. Not that the devotion he had for your ass wasn't flattering, but intoxicated by the atmosphere in the house, you needed more. And so you picked your buttocks up a tad for Ragna to slide into your cleft. Ragna paused and your breath hitched. If he didn't soothe your aching pussy soon, you were going to lose it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Perhaps Ragna heard your frustrated grunts through the music because he finally took a step forward. Pleasure jolted through your body as a sole middle finger slipped into your ass. A moan poured from your lips. Tonight would be one hell of a night to remember if Ragna fucked you until you passed out in your friend's house, right there on the dance floor for everybody to see.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maybe you were a slut after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly a zombie reeking of booze pushed through the crowd, splitting the two apart. Apologizing to those you were hurled into, you fixed yourself and scoured for Ragna. Thankfully he tracked you down in a matter of moments, unapologetically shoving others to get to you. He took your hand and led you through the dance floor outside. Maybe he was just a little nervous to fuck in a public place like this. The bedroom is a far more comfortable place to continue anyway. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Shit." Ragna took a deep breath, then exhaled. "It's a fucking mess in there."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You can't tell me you didn't like it a little bit," You teased. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Not at all. Made me remember why I hate fucking parties."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His agitation had you a little confused. "I don't think so. You seemed to enjoy touching me." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ragna stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You should have noticed the mixture of confusion and added irritation on his face. However the rush of the party, the atmosphere, still had you in its firm grasp. Leaning in, you whispered, "We can continue where we left off at home."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You put both hands on your hips. Luckily, before you said anything else to make the situation worse, you pursed your lips. It felt as if your stomach had crashed to the pavement as a frightening realization dawned on you. <em> Holy, shit.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What <em> happened </em>?" Ragna's anger gradually surfaced, red lines beginning to trace his eyes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Nothing. Okay? Let's just, go, alright." You walked, fast.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ragna gripped your shoulder and stopped you. "It wasn't nothin'." He sounded <em> pissed </em>. It took all his dwindling self-control not to yell and cause a scene. "Some asshole was feeling you up in there."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Can we… please, talk about this later." Your entire face had flared up and you thought you were going to pass out. Ragna huffed and walked head, and you slowly paced behind.</p><hr/><p>Tsubaki and Jin were snuggled on the couch when you and Ragna arrived. When asked how the party was, he muttered something and went upstairs. You flinched hearing his door slam. All you wanted to do was curl up and die. Thinking that some stranger had been the one touching you -- that you allowed and invited and pushed that stranger onward to grope you -- formed some bile in your throat. Bidding Jin and Tsubaki goodnight, you followed after Ragna.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Time to face the music.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The room was pitch black. You gulped seeing Ragna not asleep, but sitting on the bed, waiting for you. A low voice floated across the room to you. "Close the door. We need to talk."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I know." Your punishment. Taking a deep breath you crossed the room and plopped down beside Ragna. "I really thought it was you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm not angry or anything." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That's pretty hard to believe." You knew the saying of never going to bed angry. But his eyes were nearly bloodshot -- he was not convincing anyone, especially you, that he wasn't enraged.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm not angry with <em> you </em>. I'm fucking pissed at that goddamn pervert who touched you tonight though."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I can tell." You laughed. It was an uncomfortable laugh, but he was trying to ease the tension.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, be honest with me. What happened in that house?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I…" Was he ready to hear? Because while he did nothing especially explicit to you, you wanted him to fuck you like a dirty animal. Granted you thought he was Ragna, but still. "He just… caressed me a little, that's all."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Is that it?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You felt a little queasy. Weren't you the victim at the end of the day? He was being far more possessive than usual, and you soon felt why.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Ragna pushed you down you felt him on your thigh. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He was rock, hard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Um, Ragna?" Even though you knew it, you still wanted confirmation. "Are you hard right now?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Can't you tell?" Now Ragna sounded guilty. "Like I said, fuck that asshole who couldn't keep his disgusting hands off my girl. If I find him, he's losing the limbs he used. But…" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You swallowed. "But?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Imagining it kind of, you know… Erm, it gets me, <em> up </em>." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Your stomach dropped, but it was a whole different sensation. His confession conjured a train of thought you never considered until just now. Was the guy you let fondle you… thinking about you? That faceless, horned-up guy who breathed hard in your ear, did he head home with you in mind? He would certainly remember the night a witch dropped in, hiked her skirt up and guided his finger into her tight little hole. Was he masturbating to the short memory of you? As disgusting and creepy as this would typically sound, in this moment, it worked as a turn-on.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Tell me everything." Ragna's grip tightened on your shoulders.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I mean, what else is there to say?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...Did you like it when he touched you?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Your stomach clenched. That tone of voice, those eyes, you knew what he thought of you: a slut. A huge, shameless slut you let anyone with a cock and two legs cop a feel or two. Perverse as it was to imagine, you couldn't deny, it thrilled you. A deep blush formed across your face as you finally admitted, "Yes. I liked it."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Tell me what happened."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The same question, but this time, you wanted to provide a different answer. Not some botched, censored version either. You weren't sure if you had the resolve to speak, but once again, you surprised yourself. "Things got crazy. Everyone was pushing and swaying, and in the commotion, I lost Clarissa." Your throat dried, so you swallowed some spit. "You -- I mean, <em> he </em>, caught me. When he put his hand on my ass, I didn't think much of it." Ragna remained silent, waiting for the next scene in this little erotica. "He caressed me, and wasn't afraid to do it either. The way he touched me, so confident and sensual, I thought he was you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Did you now?" Ragna sounded breathless as he began to grind against your thigh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I did. I thought it was you teasing me, daring me to want it in front of all those people." Ragna cupped a cheek and your entire body started to tingle from top to toe. "I couldn't take it anymore, so I hiked my skirt up to my waist and pressed myself against you -- um, him." His thumb circled one of your pronounced dimples and he hardened further. "I was desperate. I wanted him to put his hand between my legs and feel how wet I was. He just kept rubbing my butt, like he was mesmerized by them." Unconsciously his hand rounded your waist and squeezed your bum. His grip was firm, staking his claim that you were his. "He just kept touching me and touching me until I…!" Now you were getting out of control.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Until…?" Ragna maintained a low voice, but you could hear his excitement. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Until I, uh," your voice shriveled and you looked away, "made him slip his finger into my butt." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ragna inhaled sharply. "I need to fuck you. Right now." His eyes were crazed, as if under a magic spell. Beyond words he dropped his pants and thrust into you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"God… YES!" Your limbs wrapped around him like a cobra and you didn't care if anyone heard you scream. Tonight, you would moan loud and proud. "Your cock is so nice and hard." Looking him dead in the eyes, you asked, "Did you enjoy hearing about the things he did to me?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ragna made an odd sound you had never heard from him before. Guilt, pleasure, and everything in between were mixed and it was sexy. "Yes."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Does it feel good being in love with a slut of a woman who gets off on random men touching her ass, begging them to fuck her until sunrise?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ragna's ruts picked up steam. He slid one hand around your waist so he could rest his thumb on your clit. Almost instantly you came. It felt like magic when his climax arrived and Ragna shot hot, sticky loads of built up semen into you. He called you a "slut," "whore," "witch," and other both degrading and endearing names in his sex-frenized state. Though this left a gray mark in your relationship's history, it would be the best sex you ever had and even started a yearly tradition.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Should I be a witch, or a slut?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How about you be a slutty witch?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AGAIN!</p><p>TYSM FOR READING. PLZ COMMENT!</p><p>Edit: 3/14/21 (re-read; light-edits; minor inclusions).</p><p>ARGH! SUCKS NOT HAVING A BETA!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>